Digimon Adventure: Ragnarok
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: Seven years ago, something happened to Mimi that left her traumatized. Now three years after the fight against MaloMyotismon, the Digital World begins to go through a chaotic change, and Mimi is right in the middle of it.
1. The Event

**Digimon Adventure: Ragnarok is rated T for violence, strong language, mild sexual content, and scary imagery. I've made some significant changes, so I hope it makes sense.**

**If I spell the names of any Digimon wrong, forgive me. I'm literally sounding the names out for the most part.**

**SapphireLibra3 doesn't own Digimon Adventure. All rights go to Bandai.**

The Event

It was the biggest attack the Digi-Destined had ever encountered, and it was in the worst place ever. The Dark Masters had decided to attack the Primary Village located in the Alpha Server. It was small, but this place was why the Alpha Server was the most important place in the Digital World. It was here that all Digimon were configured. If the Dark Masters got control of this area, then they controlled the fates of all Digimon born. The Digi-Destined had to drive them away, and fast.

A large wolf Digimon was rushing up to a rogue Seadramon. Riding on it was his Digi-Destined partner, Matt.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" the wolf Digimon shouted firing a blue beam at the Seadramon, knocking it back. When it got up it looked at the Digimon and fired an ice blast at them.

"Garurumon, jump!" Matt shouted to his partner, who jumped up away from the attack. Before Seadramon could react, a large fireball knocked it into the water again. Matt and Garurumon looked to the side and saw Tai and his Digimon partner, Greymon.

"Hey Matt, hogging all the fun?" Tai asked, making his friend laugh.

"I tried to wait for you, you were just late," Matt said jokingly.

The Seadramon was really getting angry now, and roared loudly at them. Tai and Matt got on their Digimon's backs and produced digital weapons from their Digivices: Tai a large broad sword, and Matt a long sword.

"Let's go Greymon!" Tai shouted.

"Garurumon, attack!" Matt shouted.

Both Digimon roared loudly in response and rushed at the Seadramon. Both Tai and Matt jumped up in the air letting their Digimon have room to fight. Garurumon launched himself onto Seadramon's tail and bit into it hard. While Seadramon dealt with that, Greymon slashed at Seadramon a few times, but was knocked away when Seadramon whacked Garurumon away and hit Greymon at the same time.

Tai and Matt came down at that moment slashing downward on the Seadramon with their swords, both attacks doing heavy damage. When they landed both boys turned to their Digimon.

"Now!" Matt shouted.

"Finish him!" Tai added.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon shouted firing a large fireball from his mouth.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon shouted also firing his attack at the Seadramon. Both attacks together collided with and deleted the Seadramon. The two boys clashed fists as their Digimon reverted to their Rookie Levels, Greymon becoming Agumon and Garurumon becoming Gabumon. At that moment two large Digimon flew over head going toward the mountain, a fire bird and a large bug.

On the firbirds back were two girls and a small plant type Digimon, and on the giant bug was a young boy on his computer. The one girl, Sora had a large heart shaped bow and was firing glowing arrows at the flying Digimon around them.

"Sora, Mimi," the boy, Izzy, called out from his Digimon, Kabuterimon, "The signal is coming from the foot of the mountain!"

"We'll provide support from the air," Kabuterimon added, "You guys find Megadramon!"

Sora nodded and turned to her friend, "Mimi, let's go!" Sora said. Mimi nodded and produced her weapon, a long energy whip. The fire bird Digimon, Birdramon, dove into the forest surrounding the mountain and both girls and the plant Digimon, Palmon, landed with roll.

"Palmon, Digivolve!" Mimi said to her partner, who nodded and began glowing.

**Palmon, digivolve to-**

**Togemon!**

The now large cactus Digimon with boxing gloves walked behind the two girls as they proceeded forward. Halfway they ran into a small army of Guardromon, a sign that they were getting close.

Birdramon flew down and hit a few of them with her wings while Togemon ran up to another Guardromon and punched it away from the girls, who tried to proceed onward. While running, a Guardromon approached Sora from the side.

"Sora, watch out!" Mimi shouted, promting her friend to look to her side. Sora screamed, unable to react, but thankfully Mimi whacked the Guardromon a few times with her whip.

"Thanks Mimi," Sora said, Mimi smiling in response. It was a known fact that Mimi hated fighting, but what always amazed Sora was how Mimi would spring into action whenever the need arose.

Back in Primary Village, TK and Kari were surrounded by various rookie level Digimon working for Megadramon. TK wielding a large battle ax that was significantly longer than him, and Kari wielding a bladed staff that suffered from similar traits, the two young children fought with even more vigor than the older children.

Above them, Angemon and Angewomom were fighting a BlackTyranomon. The BlackTyranomon fired a fireball at the two angel Digimon, who both flew up and out of the way.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon shouted firing a golden beam of light at the virus Digimon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" Angewomon shouted firing an arrow made of concentrated light at the virus Digimon. Both attacks did heavy damage, and knocked the Digimon to the ground.

Back on the ground, TK and Kari were together fighting the Rookie Digimon, but TK turned to Kari, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" TK asked.

"I'm fine, TK. I can fight," Kari said, revealing the sign for the Crest of Light on her chest. When their Digimon went to the Ultimate Level, like Kari's was now, their hearts merged with their Digimon, but Kari was the only one who still fought independently while her heart was merged with Angewomon. A Digimon was about to attack her from behind, but a sharp beam hit it knocking it to the ground.

"Joe!" TK and Kari said in unison as they saw their friend run up to them holding his weapon, a hand gun.

"Are you guys okay?" Joe asked.

"We're fine, but where's Elecmon?" TK asked, but when Joe lowered his head and closed his eyes, TK was horrified, and Kari covered her face with her hands and cried, "No..." TK said in sadness.

"I'm... sorry..." Joe said, clearly hurt also. This was the third friend they lost in this war, preceeded by Piximon and Whamon.

Angemon and Angewomom, who were connected to their human partners mentally and spiritually, felt their friends pain and stopped.

"What the...?" Angemon said turning to his partner, who was holding her heart in sadness, "Angewomon, what is it?"

"Kari is crying," Angewomon said softly, "Someone important has died." Even though Angemon's eyes were covered, it was clear that they were wide in shock, as if he knew who it was.

"Elecmon..." Angemon said, temprarily merging with the emotions of his Rookie Form, Patamon. He then reverted back to his Champion Level's mindset, rushing up to BlackTyranomon enraged, "Damn you Megadramon!"he shouted firing a large Hand of Fate beam at the BlackTyranomon.

Back at the mountain, Mimi, Sora, Birdramon, and Togamon were surrounded by an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon.

"Sora, I don't think we're going to get by here easily," Birdramon said to her partner.

"You're right," Sora agreed, "Mimi, you and Togemon need to get to the mountain!"

"But Sora, what about you?" Mimi asked.

"I'll be fine, Birdramon is here to protect me."

Mimi didn't like leaving her best friend alone, and she hated fighting, but she knew that Birdramon was better at multiple opponents than Togemon. If anyone needed to stay behind, it was in fact Sora. Mimi nodded and looked up at Togemon.

"Togemon, let's go!" Mimi said, getting a nod from Togemon. They ran ahead, leaving Sora and Birdramon to fight the army alone.

"Birdramon, Digivolve!" Sora shouted, the Crest of Love glowing on her chest. A large beam of light then shot from Sora's Digivice into Birdramon, who then began glowing brightly.

**Birdramon, Digivolve to-**

**Garudamon!**

Now with the Crest of Love glowing on her chest, Sora held her chest tightly and looked at the army as if she were getting ready to fight.

"Garudamon, let's go!" Sora shouted fiercly, Garudamon immediatly running up to the army as if reacting to Sora's emotions. One Mekanorimon fired a missile at Garudamon, who took the blast right in the stomach. Sora was also clutching her stomach in pain, as if she was hit in the stomach.

"Is that your best shot...?" Sora asked through the pain, "Come on, we can handle more!"

"WING BLADE!" Garudamon shouted firing a blast shaped like a large bird at the Guardromon and Mekanorimon in front of her, deleting a large number of them.

"That's right Garudamon, we can't play with them! Just take them out!" Sora encouraged. Garudamon charged forward, tackling a large number of Digimon out of her way.

Back on the beach, a blast from Megadramon's Giga Cannon attack almost hit Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon.

"Foolish children," Megadramon said walking up to them, "Do you really think you can stand in our way? This area belongs to us."

"We'll see about that!" Tai said as he and Matt walked up holding their Digivices, "Agumon, get ready!"

"Gabumon, you too!" Matt said. Both Digimon nodded and stood in front of their partners. The Crest of Courage began glowing under Tai's feet, and the Crest of Friendship under Matt's feet. Both of them pointed their Digivices at their Digimon, and a large beam came of both Digivices engulfing both Digimon.

**Agumon, Warp Digivolve to-**

**Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to-**

Behind Tai, a golden image of Greymon rising up to all of his forms appeared. Behind Matt was the same phenomenon with Garurumon, only it was bluish silver. Both boys floated up into the images, and seemed to merge with the final resulting Digimon.

**WarGreymon!**

**MetalGarurumon!**

The two Mega Level Digimon ran up to Megadramon. WarGreymon and Megadramon held hands trying to push each other back. Eventually WarGreymon picked up Megadramon and threw him over to MetalGarurumon, who fired missiles from his entire body doing heavy damage to Megadramon.

Megadramon got up and pointed his cannons at MetalGarurumon, "GIGA CANNON!" he shouted firing a large beam at MetalGarurumon, who jumped to the side. WarGreymon tackled Megadramon onto the ground, and then picked up Megadramon by the tail and spun around throwing him farther away. MetalGarurumon ran up to Megadramon tackling him doing more damage, and then bit into Megadramon's arm.

Megadramon threw MetalGarurumon off, and then fired his Giga Cannon at WarGreymon, who pulled his shield off his back to block. The blast pushed WarGreymon back a bit, but he stood his ground.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" They heard from the side as a missle hit Megadramon knocking him to the side. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon turned to see Joe's Digimon, Ikkakumon walking up to them.

"_Ikkakumon!_" Tai said happily from inside WarGreymon.

Megadramon apparently knew he was outnumbered now, so he began retreating. All enemy Digimon left the area. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reverted back to Koromon and Tsunomon, and Tai and Matt emerged from their Digimon pulling out their Digivices, which could also communicate with each other.

"This is Tai. We took care of Megadramon."

"TK here. BlackTyranomon has been deleted, but so has Elecmon..."

"Shit..." Tai said under his throat. He was hoping to be able to end this without casualties.

"Wait," Izzy said suddenly, "If you guys took care of Megadramon, then what was the signal we were tracking?"

"Guys," Sora added, "I can't reach Mimi or Palmon! I'm getting worried."

"I'm near that area now," Joe said, "I'll search for her. Everyone else get back to Primary Village."

"You heard Joe," Tai said, "Everyone else meet back in Primary Village." He, Matt, and their Digimon (Ikkakumon also) started making their way back to the village.

As Joe made his way to the mountain he was getting more and more worried. One reaon was because since he was the oldest at thirteen, he felt like it was partially his resposibility to take care of everyone. The other reason was because he and Mimi were good friends. He was at the foot of the mountain, his heart racing at the thought of what could have happened to her.

"Mimi!" Joe shouted, "Mimi! Where are you?" he pulled out his Digivice, happy when he got a signal from Mim's Digivice. He followed the signal, until he saw Palmon slowly walking up to him. She was holding her arm in pain and looked really injured, "Palmon!" Joe shouted running up to Palmon catching her before she fell down.

"Mimi... she's..." Palmon started, scaring Joe a bit.

"Where's Mimi? Is she alright?" Joe asked.

Palmon lead Joe to a clearing, where he found Mimi. She was alright, but she was on the ground holding her head, and she was crying in horror.

"Mimi!" Joe said setting Palmon down and running up to Mimi. When she saw Joe she fell into his arms and cried, "What's wrong?"

"Joe..." Mimi said looking up at Joe. Should she tell him? How would he react? She really didn't want to tell anyone, but she knew Joe was trustworthy, and she had to tell someone, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

That scared Joe a bit. What happened? Why couldn't he tell anyone? When he didn't answer right away Mimi grabbed his shirt tightly and looked right into his eyes, "Promise me!" she repeated, "You won't tell anyone!"

"Alright Mimi, I promise," Joe said, knowing that whatever it was te team needed to know, but Mimi was traumatized at the moment, and she needed someone she could trust right now.

A few minutes later, Mimi and Joe were walking back to Primary Village, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Mimi, what happened? Are you alright?" Tai asked running up to them.

"Well, um..." Mimi began.

"It was Piedmon," Joe cut in, prompting Mimi to look at him in shock, "She and Palmon were fighting him at the foot of the mountain. That was the signal Izzy was tracking."

"The Dark Masters work independantly though," Matt intervened, "and Megadramon didn't mention Piedmon being here."

"It's highly probable though that Megadramon wasn't aware of Piedmon's presence," Izzy said walking up to them, "Also, that might explain why we lost contact with Mimi and Palmon."

"Exactly, so there's nothing to worry about," Joe said apparently trying to get everyone to change the subject. Mimi looked at Joe with a smile, realzing that telling him was the right thing to do.

When everyone started leaving, Mimi ran up to Joe and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Joe," Mimi said softly, "I knew I could trust you."

Joe just smiled looking down, "You're my friend, Mimi. I care about you, and I'm going to look out for you."

Mimi's heart jumped happily hearing that. She trusted Joe, and wanted him to be with her always.

That was the day that started Mimi and Joe's relationship, one that would carry them farther than they ever dreamed possible.

**And all of that was just the first chapter. Please leave a review.**


	2. Ragnarok

Ragnarok

"Alright, say cheese," a sixteen year old Kari said pointing her small camera at the two boys, also sixteen, TK and Davis. They were posing in front of the Ifle Tower in Paris.

Another picture of them was both of them standing next to a statue flexing their muscles.

Finally they took a picture of all three of them close together (Kari in the center apparently holding the camera) smiling.

The three of them had become a lot closer since the last fight, and all three of them had grown quite a bit. Kari's figure filled out just a bit, and she had started growing her hair longer. She was wearing a fancy green top held on her shoulders by red straps, blue jeans, and light brown sandals.

TK basically looked just the same as he did three years ago, accept a little taller. Still wearing his white hat, he was also wearing blue jeans, a green hoodie, and black and white sneakers.

Davis also looked about the same, wearing jeans like the other two, a black shirt, and a red vest. He still wore his trademark goggles, given to him by Tai, Kari's big brother.

The three of them were sitting on a bench together, Kari sitting in between TK and Davis.

"I'm glad we could make this trip to Paris possible," TK said.

"I'm just glad you two were able to come," Kari said with a smile, "I was going to go regardless, but it's nice to have friends along."

"Yeah, well, Veemon has been really bored lately, so this is a chance to get out of the house and explore," Davis stated, catching TK and Kari's attention.

"You mean you guys aren't going back and forth through the Digital World now that the gate in Japan reopened?" Kari asked as if already knowing the answer.

"Oh, we go, that's a given, it's just not the same anymore. Sure we run into a virus Digimon causing trouble every now and then, but it's nothing like the good ol' days three years ago. Digimon Emperor, Arukenimon and Mummymon, MaloMyotismon, those were chaotic, but they were great times," Davis looked down, "Not to mention that was the last time we were all together."

"It sure was," TK said as the statement hit him. The only ones he saw on a regular basis was Kari and Davis, and that was because they still had the same homeroom (and Davis refused to let them separate). Izzy still went to their school, but he was getting ready for college and was always busy. Matt, Tai, Sora, and Joe _were _in college, but apparently Joe went to a different school than the others. Ken and Yolie were dating now, and it was said that they were getting pretty serious. Cody had started High School and had moved to Kyoto Japan. Finally, Mimi was unfortunately still living in New York, so they saw her the least. Thinking about all of their friends made TK think back to how they all met in the first place.

"Have you guys heard from anyone else?" Kari asked.

"Well," started TK, "I hear from Matt and Sora all the time, and Cody and I talk on the phone from time to time. Both Davis and I see Ken and Yolie, right Davis?"

"Yeah, they're in our history class," Davis added, "Man, who would have thought those two together, right?"

"Just like Matt and Sora," TK said, "You know they're dating too."

"Shit, really?" Davis asked clearly shocked, "I thought for sure she and Tai were a couple."

"A lot of people thought that," Kari stated, "Truth is, Tai and Sora were just childhood friends. They knew each other even before the Digital World."

"A lot of people knew each other before then," TK said, "Izzy told me that he and Mimi went to the exact same elementary school in fifth grade."

"How is Mimi?" Kari asked, "I don't hear from her too much anymore."

"Matt talks to her through Email a lot. Apparently she's got a boyfriend and everything," TK explained.

"Man, she must be living the life over there," Davis said, "America's full of excitement. I bet she's never bored."

"In that case, maybe you should talk your family into moving to America," Kari said jokingly.

"And leave my best friends behind? No way. Even if the whole team breaks up, I'm not loosing contact with the two of you," Davis stated assuringly.

"Same here," TK added, "No matter what, the three of us stay together, agreed?"

"Agreed," Kari said with a smile. They looked at the fountain in front of them and saw their Digimon, Patamon and DemiVeemon splashing each other in the water, Gatomon sleeping on the side curled up. Veemon accidentally slashed Gatomon, who woke up and glared at Veemon and Patamon.

"Hey, watch where you're splashing!" Gatomon said angrily. DemiVeemon and Patamon smiled awkwardly at the cat Digimon.

"Sorry," they both said in unison. Their human partners laughed watching them, happy that some things never changed.

That night, TK was in his hotel room lying on his bed while Patamon was looking out the window in deep thought. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. But what was it? He turned to his partner and flew over to him.

"TK," Patamon said shaking his partner, "TK, wake up."

"Mmm... Patamon?" TK asked, apparently he had dosed off a bit.

"We have to go. I'm not sure but I think something's wrong in the Digital World."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I just have this feeling. We need to go there quickly."

Although there was no proof, TK knew better than to doubt his best friend and partner Digimon. Patamon may have been small, but he had an intuition like no other. TK got up, got his D3 Digivice from his backpack, and walked out the door of his room. At the same time, Kari and Davis were getting out of their rooms.

"You guys too?" Davis asked.

"Okay, now I know you're right, Gatomon," Kari said.

"So, we're going to the Digital World?" TK asked.

"Looks like it," Davis stated. Thankfully, Kari brought her lap top computer with her, and the gate could be opened from anywhere now. Kari typed on her computer for a few seconds, and then the door to the Digital World appeared on the screen. She looked at TK and Davis, who nodded and then turned to their partner Digimon, who also nodded. Their Digimon jumped on their backs as the three kids pointed their D3 Digivices at the computer screen. There was a white flash and the six of them disappeared from the room.

In a large field, three blue lights fell from the sky and t digitally took the form of the three kids and their Digimon, only Davis's jacket was replaced with a really cool blue an red jacket with a flame pattern and a white fur collar. They looked around and at first didn't notice anything unusual.

"Everything looks normal," Davis said.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary either," Kari said, TK nodding in agreement.

"No, I'm sure of it," Patamon said, "There's something really wrong here."

"Patamon is right guys," Gatomon added, "I don't know what it is, but something is off here."

"The question is, what?" TK asked. They decided to explore a bit. Eventually they found a large stone tablet in the center of the field they were in.

"Here lies the entrance to Ragnarok," Gatomon read as it was written in Digimon characters, "This door is only to open on the day of Promise, and only the child cursed with a pure heart will be able to open the door. This place is not to be disturbed until the Day of Promise."

"I've heard of that day," Patamon said, catching the kids' attention.

"So, what the heck is Ragnarok?" Davis asked.

"It's said that on the Day of Promise, the Digital World will either be destroyed, or grow even larger, depending on the events of the legendary Digimon, Ragnamon," Veemon explained, "Ragnarok is the place where Ragnamon will descend and place judgment on the world."

"Sort of like in our world, many religions suggest something called Judgment Day," Kari explained, "There's also suspicion that this year, 2012, will be the last day for the world because the Mayan Calander stops on that day."

"You don't really believe that, do you Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Hey, it's always a good idea to keep an open mind. These past seven years taught me that," Kari explained. Gatomon couldn't argue, it was just she lived life as logically as possible, and she didn't believe in things like "2012" or "Ragnarok".

"There's one line here that's odd though," TK said examining the tablet, "_Cursed_ with a pure heart? I didn't know having a pure heart was a curse."

"Too bad for Kari then," Davis joked.

"Very funny Davis," Kari said apparently unamused, "But seriously, I think it's a figure of speech. Most of these ancient prophesies have a lot of metaphors."

"Then what does it mean?" TK asked, not really wanting an answer, but just to throw the question out. It was then that the children and their Digimon heard a flute playing a sad and haunting tone. Not having anymore leads as to what their Digimon were so afraid of, they decided to follow the flute's music.

Playing the flute was a tall man with white skin, long blond hair, wearing a fancy blue and white robe tied together by a large red cloth, and silver armored boots. On the man's face was a red marking like a scar going down over where his left eye was, but the man had a black band tied around his eyes making him look blind, which if he was a Digimon like TK, Davis, and Kari suspected, he was anything but blind.

The man stopped playing, but didn't look up at them, "So, you have read the prophesy," the man stated, "Tell me, what do you think it means?"

"What do we think?" Davis repeated, "Well, I think if the Digital World is going to change, then great. Change is good, right?"

"Davis, I highly doubt that the change in the prophesy is a good one," Kari said, making the man chuckle.

"Two different people, two different views," he said to himself, then pointing to TK, "And you, boy, what's your opinion?"

"Well, I think that the Day of Promise will be what the Digimon make it out to be," TK stated simply.

"A worthy answer," the man said nodding, "And what about the Digimon? What do you think?"

"I still think this whole prophesy is a bunch of bologna," Gatomon stated simply.

"I'm telling you, it's real!" Veemon stated, but Gatomon folded her arms and turned away from Veemon. Patamon jumped in between them.

"You guys, don't fight!" Patamon reasoned.

"What about you Patamon," the man said, shocking Patamon for a second.

"Um, well, I don't know. I mean, it could be real, but it could not as well."

"Just like your human companion, trying to stay in the middle. A wise decision," the man got up and started walking away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Davis asked.

"I merely wanted to hear the opinions of the ones who will directly affect the prophesy. It's a shame that "she" couldn't join us, but I guess she'll come around soon."

"She? Who?" TK asked, but Patamon began tugging on TK's shirt, "What is it Patamon?"

"TK, look!" Patamon said in horror pointing to the side. TK and everyone else turned and saw a black wave of energy rushing towards them.

"The Day of Promise is fast approaching," the man stated, "I would start running now, if I were you," the man then vanished from in front of them.

"Wait!" Davis shouted, "You aren't making any sense!"

"Davis, come on!" Kari shouted grabbing his arm. The six of them began running away from the wave, which while it wasn't right behind them, it was too close for their comfort, and it was getting closer.

TK held his D3 Digivice out, and a glowing circle appeared a few meters in front of them.

"Guys, that's our way out!" TK shouted. Davis and DemiVeemon were the first one to make it. When he got on the circle, he was engulfed in a blue virtual cube and then vanished inside of it right before the cube broke apart and disappeared. TK grabbed Patamon and jumped onto the circle, disappearing in mid air. Kari and Gatomon made it through as well, but not only was the wave right behind them, but it got Gatomon's tail right before she logged out as well.

They returned to the Real World in a white flash one by one. Davis and Veemon first, followed by TK and Patamon, who came flying out of the computer screen. They both turned to the screen and saw Kari and Gatomon come out a second later. Kari fell to her knees in exhaustion, and Gatomon went over to her.

"Kari, are you alright?" Gatomon asked sweetly.

"I'm fine Gatomon," Kari said.

DemiVeemon and Patamon went over to Gatomon and noticed something off about her tail.

"Gatomon, since when did you grow red fur?" DemiVeemon asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't have red fur. Only white and purple."

"But your tail," Patamon said, prompting Gatomon to look at it, and she was shocked to see that sure enough, the part of her tail that was purple was now crimson red.

"What in the world?" she asked. TK, Kari, and Davis looked at it confused.

"What do you think it means?" TK asked.

"It means that Gatomon's tail is bad luck. First her tail ring, and now this?" Davis joked, but Kari threw a pillow at him showing that she didn't find the joke funny.

"Shove it Davis," Kari spat harshly, then turning to her feline partner, "Gatomon, how do you feel?"

"I feel okay, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary. I am getting a headache, but that could just be from Davis."

"H, hey!" Davis shouted, making everyone laugh. TK knelt down next to Gatomon.

"If anything strange happens, let us know, alright?" he asked, smiling when Gatomon nodded.

Unknown to them, her tail ring began glowing red a bit, as if infected with something.

**I hope I captured the characters accurately. I originally was going to have all the characters appear, but in the end I settled on just focusing on TK, Kari, Davis, and their Digimon.**

**BTW, Davis is right. Gatomon's tail really is bad luck.**


	3. Life as an American Girl

**I know I made changes to the battle system, so to get rid of any controversy I wanted to explain my method slightly. The entire Digivolution process I took from Digimon Tamers, and the weapon system is something from another Digimon story I plan on doing some time in the future. I love Digimon Adventure, so I'm not knocking the way they did things, this is just my art. Sorry to talk so long, won't happen again.**

**Now back to our feature presentation.**

Life as an American Girl

Back in the Digital World, Jenai and a few of his cloked companions were putting up barriers around their labs in the Epsilon Server, where most of the Digital World's maintenance was done. At the moment an army of Digimon were actually attacking the labs, only they had red and black stripes all on them, and most of them were usually benevolent. Some were Rookie Levels too.

"Jenai, we can't keep this up!" one of his companions shouted, "They're just too powerful!"

"Why are they even attacking?" another of his companions asked.

"Argh, I just don't know!" Jenai said, although he had a small idea. There was a large explosion on the other side of the lads, and a Centaurmon and Unimon charged in and began destroying the labs. "Damn it!" Jenai shouted when he saw them enter.

He ran off to a secret room in the labs and began typing on a computer while his companions continued to fight.

"I didn't want to do this," he said to himself, "but if this really Odiousmon's doing then the only ones who can save us are the Digi-Destined! I pray this reaches you Izzy!" after sending the Email Jenai picked up his sword and ran back outside, "If you want the Digital World then you'll have to go through me! ODIOUSMON!" he shouted running up to the army of Digimon, knowing full well this would be his...

The next morning at Central High in New York, everyone was talking about Bradly's party. It was said to be the biggest party this year, and everyone was going. It was one of thse parties that if you didn't go, you were either a nerd and therefore not invited, or you were stupid and therefore about to become a nerd for not showing up.

When the door to the school opened, everyone turned to look at the girl that walked in, the guys watching her with eyes of attraction, some of the girls with a slight hint of envy. This girl had been voted prettiest girl for three years straight and was given the nickname "Miss Sincerity" for her honest personality.

Mimi Tachikawa...

She was now a senior in high school, and surprisingly she had changed quite a bit. Physically she filled out almost into a bit of a bombshell, her brown hair now went halfway to her waist, she was wearing a fancy black top, pink mini skirt, black high heeled boots, and her trademark pink cow girl's hat. She was an expert on make up, so the only make up she wore was pink lip stick as to show off her natural beauty. Her expression, while not angry or depressed, wasn't as bright and cheerful as it would have been just three years ago. She walked up to her locker and was taking out her books when a girl with long blond hair, glasses, white blouse, black skirt, and black high heels walked up to her.

"So, Mimi, you are coming, right?" the girl asked, making Mimi smile.

"You mean to Bradly's party? Of course I'm coming, Sara. I am his girlfriend after all," Mimi replied shutting her locker and walking to her class, her friend next to her.

"That's good. No party is really a party here if Miss Sincerity herself doesn't show up," Sara said.

Mimi sighed a fake and conceited sigh, "So true." When the two girls turned the corner, they saw three boys wearing football jackets talking next to another locker. The one with short blond hair looked at Mimi, and pointed to her winking, making Mimi smile.

"Remind me again how you managed to get the captain of the football team as your boyfriend," Sara said enviously.

"I guess he just has good taste," Mimi answered. When Bradly walked up to Mimi, he held her close to him and kissed her, making Sara roll her eyes.

"So, did the 'rents say it was cool?" Bradly asked after he was done kissing his girl.

"Yep, as long as I'm home by eleven, they say it's fine," Mimi said.

"Great, 'cause I have a surprise for you at the party."

"Mmm, I can't wait," Mimi then kissed him again, "See you tonight then."

"See you tonight," Bradely said before letting Mimi go. She and Sara then proceeded to their homeroom.

That night unfortunately, Mimi did get a surprise, but it wasn't a piece of jewelery, and it wasn't one that Bradly meant to give her. At Bradly's house that night, there was loud music playing, teenagers drinking, talking, dancing, hanging out by the pool, and doing a whole bunch of things that describing could raise the rating on this story. Mimi was walking around, looking for Bradly or Sara, anyone one she knew. She eventually found Sara, talking with two other girls, apparently a little buzzed since she was holding a small glass of booze. Mimi rolled her eyes realizing she wasn't going to get too much of an intelligent conversation out of her tonight, but walked over to her all the same.

"Sara," Mimi called out over the music. When Sara turned to Mimi, she was happy to see that her friend wasn't too buzzed, just enough to make her a little overly cheerful.

"Hey Mimi!" Sara said enthusiastically, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually. Have you seen Bradly anywhere?"

"Brad... Brad..." Sara was thinking, something that was still hard to do with the alcohol in her system, "Right! I saw him go upstairs."

"Thanks Sara," Mimi said walking off. When she got upstairs though she didn't see anything right away. "Maybe he's in his room," she said to herself. When she walked up to his door though she heard moans of pleasure and kissing, which she thought was odd. She slowly opened the door and got the shock of her life. It was Bradly, only there was another girl with him, and they were lying on the bed making out, apparently about to take it a step further. Mimi covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming, and instead closed the door and ran back downstairs.

Sara saw her storm out of the house and ran after her, sober enough to know something was wrong with her friend.

"Mimi!" Sara called out running after Mimi, who stopped when she heard her friend. Sara ran up to Mimi and took her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Mimi sobbed, "but I have to go! I'll tell you tomorrow!" with that said Mimi pulled away from her now sober friend and ran off. Sara just looked at Mimi as she ran, wanting to run after her, but feeling like it was better to leave it be for now.

Once Mimi got inside her apartment, she immediately ran into her room, happy that her parents were already asleep. In her room she saw Palmon sitting on the floor drawing a picture.

"Mimi!" Palmon said happily, not yet noticing how upset her partner was, "Look at what I drew," Palmon got up and showed Mimi the picture. It was a sort of crude drawing of all of the original Digi-Destined and their Digimon. "I wanted to do something nice for your birthday tomorrow, but since I couldn't buy you anything I just made this for you." Mimi smiled looking at it, which only made her sadness that much easier to notice.

"That's really nice Palmon. Thank you," Mimi said softly, making Palmon worried.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Palmon asked.

"No Palmon, I'm not okay," Mimi said walking over to her bed. Now Palmon was _really _worried.

"What happened? Can I help?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Could you get me one of Mom's cinnamon rolls for me though? I could use something sweet right now."

"Sure thing Mimi," Palmon said slowly walking over to the door. She took one last look at Mimi and then exited. Once she was alone, Mimi fell onto her pillow and cried, longing for the days that "he" was there to make all of her problems go away.

After her cinnamon roll, Mimi drifted of to sleep, but even in her dreams she didn't find any peace. In her dreams she found herself in the same gray beach she found herself in her dreams a lot these days. In front of her was a dark ocean, and she heard a voice in her head.

"No!" Mimi said holding her head, "I won't! That's not me!" she was silent for a few seconds, but then fell to her knees still holding her head, "Stop it! I'm not going to be what you want me to be! Leave me ALONE!" she then cried, knowing that it was a dream, and wanting to wake up, but unable to. Eventually she felt a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to wake up with a start.

She sat up in her bed and tried to catch her breath. This was why she had started loosing the smile she had in her youth. The dreams started around the time they defeated MaloMyotismon. She started randomly ending up there in her dreams. She didn't know it, but it was the same place that Ken first became the Digimon Emperor and the same place Kari found herself two times. The Dark Ocean. Once her breathing returned to normal, she buried her face in her pillow to suppress her scream of despair.

She looked at the clock, shocked to see it was only twelve o'clock. Only three hours? This was turning out to be a great night for Mimi. First her boyfriend was caught cheating, and now the dreams. She got up, put her pink robe on, and then walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen she went right to the refrigerator. There she picked up another cinnamon roll and started eating it, something she tended to do when stressed. Downstairs she thought about the times before, when she was able to live simply and happily. After fighting Apocalamon, she was sad to have to say good bye to Palmon, but the thought that "it" wasn't going to happen put her heart at ease. When she had to return to the Digital World four years later, she tried to put up a tougher exterior in order to not seem to fragile, but now that the dreams had started she wasn't able to keep it together as much. She started acting out toward her parents, her grades were slipping, she _was_ dating Bradly McDonald, and while she made sure not to go as far as to start doing drugs, she did drink alcohol every now and then, and she did have sex a fw times with Bradly. She knew her parents weren't happy with her attitude of late, and she knew that she shouldn't be acting the way she had been acting, but she didn't know how else to process how she was feeling. She couldn't say nothing was wrong when something was wrong, but the only one she could tell all this to was on the other side of the world.

Mimi decided to get on the computer for a little while to try and relax. While her computer loaded she looked at the picture on her dresser. It was the group picture of the original Digi-Destined and their Digimon friends after the fight against Apocalamon that Andromon took. She really missed them, her friends. It was funny, because before then, she would have never spoken to any of them, and here she was wishing to be in their presence. Once she got online she checked her Email and was surprised to see that she had Emails from everyone, wishing her a happy birthday and wishing that they could be there. Seeing that made Mimi almost want to cry. At least her _real_ friends remembered her.

She replied to all of them, thanking them, and was about to log off when a message appeared on her screen.

~kido_the_reliable02 wants to chat~

"Joe..." Mimi said, her heart doing that strange flutter it did whenever she had contact with Joe. Out of all the Digi-Destined, she probably spoke to him the most, through Email of course. Every now and then she was able to instant message him like this, but since he was in his third year in college he was busy a lot. When she saw he wanted to talk she couldn't hold back her smile, and accepted the request.

~kido_the_reliable02: Hey birthday girl, you're up late. 12:00 over there, right?

~miss_sincerity03: Hi Joe! And yeah, it's around that time. Couldn't sleep. *groans*

~kido_the_reliable02: What's wrong?

~miss_sincerity03: Men are pigs, that's what's wrong! (

~kido_the_reliable02: Let me guess, Bradly?

~miss_sincerity03: I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say "I told you so".

~kido_the_reliable02: Oh god, I think I know where this is going. What happened?

~miss_sincerity03: Went to his house party, caught him with another girl. It looked like it was about to get X rated.

~miss_sincerity03: *screams*

~kido_the_reliable02: Sheesh, and right before your birthday. I'm sorry Mimi.

~miss_sincerity03: That, and I had the dream again.

It took a minute for Joe to respond to that, probably thinking. He was the only one who knew about the dreams, and he didn't hide his concern for Mimi.

~kido_the_reliable02: Are you going to be okay?

~miss_sincerity03: Honestly, I don't know. Joe, I'm afraid. What if I see him again? What if he's right? What if I...

~kido_the_reliable02: You won't!

~kido_the_reliable02: I don't know what's going to happen, but if anything does, I'll protect you!

~kido_the_reliable02: I promise.

Seeing Joe say that made Mimi cry a bit. He wasn't there, but she was still comforted. It was as close to being in his arms as she would get, and since he was the only one who knew the truth, it was enough.

~miss_sincerity03: Thank you Joe, I needed that.

~kido_the_reliable02: Anytime Mimi. Now, shouldn't you get some sleep?

~miss_sincerity03: I am getting a little tired now. But I don't want to say good bye yet.

~kido_the_reliable02: Don't worry, we'll talk tomorrow. Besides, my surprise will make up for it.

~miss_sincerity03: Surprise? What surprise?

~kido_the_reliable02: You didn't think this was the surprise, did you? Come on Mimi, I can do way better than this. You'll like it, trust me.

~miss_sincerity03: You're lucky I know your crest is Reliability, otherwise I would be really angry.

~kido_the_reliable02: No you wouldn't.

~miss_sincerity03: ...

~miss_sincerity03: Damn it...

~kido_the_reliable02: Lol

~miss_sincerity03: Fine. I'm looking forward to it. See you Joe!

~kido_the_reliable02: Yes... Yes you will...

~miss_sincerity03: ?

Before Mimi could question it though, Joe logged off. What was he planning? Contrary to what people thought, Joe was pretty clever. Once he grew up a little, he wasn't so awkward either. Mimi went to her bed, careful not to step on Palmon (who for some reason prefered the floor over the bed) and lied down.

"Joe Kido, just what do you have planned?" she asked, suddenly excited as to what her surprise she had waiting for her the next day.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Surprise, Surprise

Back in Japan, Izzy, wearing a black sweat shirt, jeans, and white sneakers, was on a school computer checking his email. He had gotten an urgent message from Jenai, and was reading it now.

"See you Izzy," two student's said on their way out. Izzy waved to them not taking his eyes off the computer screen. He then copied the email onto a flash drive, logged off the computer, and then got up quickly pulling out his cell phone.

"Hey, Mom, I'll be coming home a little late," Izzy said, pausing for his mother's response, "I know, I know, this is Digital World related," his mother spoke on the other line again, "Thanks Mom. Um, could you give the phone to Tentomon for me?" Izzy was at the bus stop and waited for a few seconds, "Hey Tentomon, could you meet me in the playground?"

It was sun down, and Izzy was on his lap top sitting on a bench with Tentomon sitting next to him.

"Izzy!" a female voice called out. Izzy turned to see Sora and Matt walking up to him, Biyomon and Gabumon walking next to them. Sora was wearing a blue dress and black shoes, Matt was wearing a black shirt and light brown pants, his hair still long. Izzy looked forward and saw Tai and Agumon walking up to them as well, Tai wearing a black suit and white shirt slightly untucked, and his tie was undone (and before anyone asks, no he hasn't cut his hair yet).

"This better be important Izzy," Tai said, not that he wasn't happy to see them, he was just annoyed at how busy he had been lately.

"It is," Izzy said, "I got an email from Jenai," when he said that he got everyone's attention.

"Jenai?" Sora asked.

"Is he alright?" Matt continued.

"I don't think so. His message sounded pretty serious," Izzy said pulling up the email so Tai, Matt, Sora, and their Digimon could read it.

_By the time you read this Odiousmon will have already made his move. He's already attacked our lab in the Epsilon Server, and I'm afraid for what he has done in the other servers. His attack means that the Day of Promise is fast approaching. Izzy, you were like a son to me, I entrust the Digital World to you and the Digi-Destined. Please stop Odiousmon. Both the Digital World, and the Real World, are in your hands._

_Jenai_

After reading that, there was a unified silence, as if they knew what happened.

"Jenai..." Sora said looking down.

"Who the hell is Odiousmon?" Tai asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said, "Jenai gave me a Digimon Analyzer a few years ago and I tried to use it to identify him, but sadly he's unknown."

"What do you guys know about the Day of Promise?" Matt asked the Digimon.

"There are a lot of different rumors about it, just like 2012 in your world," Agumon said.

"Some people say that a very powerful Digimon will descend from a place called Ragnarok and pass judgment on the Digital World," Gabumon said.

"Ragnarok is the name of an event in Norse Mythology in this world," Izzy explained, "It's said that on Ragnarok the Norse Gods will have their final fight."

"I don't want to make anyone anxious," Sora said, "But isn't this year 2012?" Biyomon flew up to Sora.

"Do you think it's connected?" she asked.

"I don't know. But isn't it strange how the Day of Promise in the Digital World is happening on 2012?" Sora asked.

"I'm not superstitious in the slightest," Matt said, "but we can't ignore it."

"I agree," Izzy said, "and I think Jenai also opened a portal to the Digital World for us."

"Got it!" Tai said standing up, "My house is closest, so let's head there and go to the Digital World," everyone nodded and ran off to Tai's house.

A half an our later in the remains of Jenai's lab, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and their Digimon all digitally materialized in the center.

"My god..." Tai said as they all looked around. The lab was totaled.

"Guys, isn't this the place where our Digivices were created?" Sora asked.

"You know, I think it is," Tai answered.

"Man, what happened here?" Matt asked.

"I'd imagine that whoever this Odiousmon is was probably the culprit," Izzy stated.

"Izzy! Everyone! Come quick!" Tentomon shouted. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy ran over to Tentomon to find their Digimon standing over one of Jenai's companions.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tai asked. The man groaned and looked up at the Digi-Destined.

"Digimon... everywhere... Virus... Vaccine... even Data types... every kind," the man explained. As he spoke, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Tentomon looked at each other in fear, as if they knew what he was talking about.

"But sir," Tai began, "Data types are benevolent. They only fight for protection. Why would they attack the Epsilon Server?"

"I don't know..." the man said, "but they all had strange markings on them... Jenai tried to stop them... but..."

"Where is Jenai?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry... he fought harder... than any one of us... but he... unfortunately..."

"Oh my god... don't tell me..." Sora said, knowing full well what happened. Hearing that made Izzy fall to his knees. He had figured there was a possibility that Jenai was deleted, but he had secretly hoped he was wrong. Now he knew the truth, and he was horrified.

"Jenai..." Izzy said. Sora went over to Izzy and put her arms around him, knowing full well how he felt.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay! Once we get you to a doctor in the Real World-" Matt started.

"It's... too late for me... You must... find... the one cursed... with a... pure heart... only she... can save... both worlds..."

"The one cursed with a pure heart? What does that mean?" Tai asked, but sadly the man's body became lifeless, and then he slowly faded away, "Wait!" when he died, Tai banged his fist on the ground, "Damn it!"

"Tai..." Agumon said going up to his partner and putting a comforting hand on his back. Biyomon, Gabumon, and Tentomon were discussing what they just heard.

"You heard that, right? What if those legends are true?" Gabumon asked.

"Gabumon, you don't really think the Day of Promise is real, do you?" Tentomon said.

"You heard what Jenai's ally said though! It's just like in the legends!" Gabumon retaliated.

"The evidence is incriminating, Tentomon," Biyomon said, shocking Tentomon slightly.

"Not you too Biyomon! Digimon have been predicting the Day of Promise for centuries!"

"But this time someone was attacked!" Gabumon reasoned, "The legend said that on the Day of Promise Digimon of all types will rampage!"

"You guys, that's enough!" Agumon said catching their attention, "Look, I don't know whether this Day of Promise is real or not, but we have bigger issues to worry about besides a day Digimon aren't even sure exists!"

"Agumon is right," Sora said getting up, "We're supposed to find someone cursed with a pure heart, right? Our top priority should be searching for that person or Digimon."

"That person could be anywhere though," Matt said, "and if they're a Digimon then we're really in trouble. Think of how many species of Digimon there are."

"If we were to count every possible evolution including Armored and DNA," Izzy began getting up, "and take into account the species of Digimon not discovered yet, then that would give us a rough estimate of about three hundred or more."

"None of that matters," Tai finally said, "Jenai believed in us, so we're going to find this 'one cursed with a pure heart'."

"So where do we start?" Matt asked.

"We should start by gathering as many Digi-Destined we can find, including the D3 Digi-Destined," Izzy stated.

"We don't have everyone's numbers though," Sora said, "and Mimi is still in America."

"Then we'll have to just start with the ones closest to us and hope to reach out to the others later," Tai said, "For now though, we should get back home. It's getting late, and we still have school tomorrow. We'll contact everyone we can and meet back at the playground tomorrow after school ends." Everyone nodded, and began walking back to the warp point. Izzy however was still standing there looking at the ruined lab around him.

"Izzy?" Tentomon said catching his partner's attention, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Y, yeah Tentomon, I'm fine," Izzy said trying to hide how upset he really was. He eventually walked off back to the warp point. Tentomon knew all to well what Izzy was doing, and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

As sad as she was by what Bradly did to her, Mimi knew that she still had to go to school. As she walked through the halls though, she felt so vulnerable, as if everyone was staring at her. It probably wasn't true, but she felt like it was.

When she made it to her home room Sara immediately ran up to Mimi.

"Kelly saw him come down," Sara said, actually making Mimi breathe out in relief.

"So you know what happened?"

"I do," Sara then hugged Mimi, "I'm so sorry, Mimi. That was so wrong what he did, and right before your birthday."

"Thanks Sara, but I'll be fine, really," Mimi said in a way that sounded sadder than she had wanted probably. Mimi sat down at her desk and looked out the window, thinking about what surprise Joe had planned.

* * *

"So, you know where it is then?" Mimi's mom asked the man in front of her, who nodded, "Great. It was great seeing you. Come by again, okay?" she hugged the man, and then went back in the house.

The man went back on his motorcycle, but his large black and blue helmet on, and then rode off.

Mimi was walking down the hall to the cafeteria when she heard Bradly running up to her.

"Mimi, wait!" he called out, but Mimi didn't stop, "I said wait!" he called out again, this time catching up to her, "I missed you at the party."

"Oh, really? I highly doubt you really missed me that badly," Mimi said spitefully, surprising Bradly a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me Brad!" Mimi stopped and turned to Bradly, "I saw you in your room with some other girl!"

"Wait, you were in my room?"

"Well, when I didn't see my _boyfriend _at _his _party I went looking for him!"

"You had no business-"

"Oh, you were the one caught cheating and I'm the one at fault! Nice, Brad!" Mimi took off the ring on her finger and threw it on the ground, "We're through!"

"Wait, Mimi, don't!"

"Don't ever come near me again!" Mimi said right before turning and continuing her journey to the cafeteria.

* * *

The man on the motorcycle stopped right in front of Central High. Looking up at the school brought back memories of when he was in high school. Those were simpler times. Not that he really missed them. College did have less drama, and that he was thankful for. He looked at his watch, 2:45, the kids will be coming out at any second, he thought.

Mimi had just finished her work and was getting ready to leave. She still didn't know what Joe's surprise was, and she was beginning to get really anxious. It was the end of the day now, and still nothing. She wondered what he was waiting for. She went to her locker and put all the books she didn't need away, when Sara went up to her.

"Hey, Mimi?"

"What's up, Sara?"

"Um, I don't know what's up, but there's this man on a motorcycle outside. He's looking for you," Sara explained.

Mimi's heart was racing suddenly. Was this connected to the surprise? Sara lead Mimi outside and explained a bit more.

"I was going to wait for you outside when he pointed to me and asked me to go over to him. He asked if I knew Mimi Tachikawa, so when I said that she was my best friend he asked me to bring you to him," she explained. Now Mimi really wanted to know what the surprise was. When they went outside, Sara pointed to the man, who was still leaning over his motorcycle, and still had his helmet on. Other than that he was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket, blue pants, and black shoes.

"That's him?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Sara and Mimi walked over to him, "Okay, here she is," Sara said to the man.

"Um, is this connected to someone named Joe?" Mimi asked. The man reached for his helmet and took it off, giving Mimi quite the surprise, so much she almost had a heart attack. His hair was still long, he was wearing squared glasses, and he wasn't as lanky as he was before, but Mimi knew exactly who it was...

It was Joe...

"Yes, it is," Joe said with a smile.

For a few seconds all Mimi could do was stare at him in shock. He was here, right in front of her, in person. No screen, no keyboard, just him. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she realized that it wasn't a dream. He was here, really here.

"Mimi... are you okay?" Sara asked when Mimi didn't move right away. She was then shocked when Mimi ran up to Joe and hugged him in a way that made Sara wonder how close they were.

"Let's go, Mimi," Joe said softly. Mimi then got on the motorcycle behind Joe and held onto his waist, "Sorry to steal her away," Joe said now with his helmet on, "but she and I have some catching up to do," Joe waved with his index and middle finger, and rode off. Sara, now alone, just stood there in shock.

"What just happened?"


	5. Reunited

**While I am basically matching everyone up with who they were with at the end of Digimon Adventure 02, I am completely disregarding everything that happened in that bootlegged ending. It was like they just gave up (At least I thought they did). I don't plan on ending it so abruntly, and I'm going to explain everything by the end.**

**I make no promises that Matt will be an astronaut at the end. Nor do I promise that Joe will be a doctor, Sora will be a fashion designer, or Mimi will be a chef. I think I want to give Davis his noodle stand though. That's random enough to be true.**

Reunited

Mimi and Joe went the central park. Joe went to a stand and got two ice cream cones, and walked back to the bench Mimi was sitting on, handing her the strawberry flavored one.

"You just wanted strawberry because of the color, didn't you?" Joe asked teasingly, making Mimi giggle.

"Well, that does have something to do with it," Mimi said with a smile. Joe sat down next to Mimi and for a few seconds they just sat there, enjoying each other's company. "You were already here when we talked last night, weren't you?"

"Just got settled into my hotel. It was Gomamon's first time on a plane, so he was pretty excited."

"It's a good thing people know about Digimon now, otherwise he'd have to ride in the luggage section like a pet," Mimi joked.

"He'd hate that for sure."

The two of them laughed happily, and then Mimi looked up at Joe with a smile, "So, what kind of classes are you taking?"

"Still medical classes, but I'm also looking into a few art courses."

Mimi raised an eyebrow, "Art? I didn't know you were into art."

"Apparently I'm a natural," Joe said with a smile, then looking at Mimi, "I'd love to draw you sometime," he said with a low voice that made Mimi's heart flutter strangely.

"I'd like that Joe," Mimi said blushing. Since when was Joe so up front? She liked it, "Where is Gomamon? I'd like to see him too."

"He's back at the hotel. He figured that the first day should be just the two of us," hearing that made Mimi really happy.

"The first day? You don't mean...?"

"I'm scheduled to be here for an entire month to capture the beauty of America. That means for the next month, I'm perfectly available to talk, hang out, anything you need or want, I'm yours."

This was the best thing that could have happened for Mimi. Between the dreams, high school drama, and being so far away from her friends, Joe's prescense was just what she needed. She looked down seriously.

"I... tend to have strange thoughts lately," Mimi said slowly.

"Strange thoughts, like what?"

"Like how disgusting the world is, and sometimes I even have slightly violent impulses," Mimi closed her eyes, "I've been arguing with my parents a lot, getting into fights, I even snapped at Palmon once. I'm loosing control of myself," Mimi said squeezing the top of her knees.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Joe said taking her hand, "This is the main reason I insisted on coming to New York. This way I can be there to help you. I said I would look after you, and I meant that."

"Joe..." Mimi fell into him and embraced him tightly, "Thank you so much Joe. I know I'll be safe as long as I have you," she said lovingly. Joe put his arms around Mimi in a comforting manner, wanting her to feel safe, safer than she had felt in a while.

At night Joe rode Mimi to her apartment. Once they arrived they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"So, can we meet up tomorrow?" Mimi asked.

"I'd like that. What time should I pick you up?"

"Could you come by at around one?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," Joe said pretending that it was a hassle.

Mimi giggled and then hugged Joe again, "See you, Joe."

"See you, Mimi."

Mimi then walked into her apartment. Joe rode off instantly, back to his hotel.

"So, talk!" Sara said to Mimi over the phone. Mimi called Sara immediately after she got home.

"We didn't do anything serious. We just talked, that's all," Mimi said falling on her bed.

"Mm hm, you just 'talked'?" Sara wasn't convinced, "Please Mimi, the way you hugged him I know you at least wanted to do more than just talk."

"Don't read anything into it. He and I are old friends, that's all."

"Well, okay Miss Sincerity, I'll take your word for it, but I'm still not convinced," Sara said, "You know, Brad saw you ride off with him."

"Really?" Mimi asked sitting up.

"He went ape-shit to say the least. Had to have three of his friends calm him down."

"Well, serves him right for cheating on me! You know he tried to place the blame on me?"

"Get out! Seriously?"

"I couldn't believe him. Had the audacity to be mad at me for catching him cheating. I am so done with men! I'm starting to understand why women become lesbians."

"Please don't!" Sara pleaded jokingly, "If you go lesbo, then the entire student body would be in an uproar!"

"Wouldn't they though?" Mimi asked, both girls laughing, "Anyway, I better go before 'she' storms in and tells me to get off the phone."

"Okay then. I'll see you later Mimi."

"Bye Sara," Mimi said hanging up her phone. She walked over to her book shelf and looked at the pictures.

She focused on one picture in particular. It wasn't them in the Digital World or anything, this picture was actually from the summer camp right before going to the Digital World the first time. In the picture a ten year old Mimi was with her group, lead by a thirteen year old Joe. Contrary to what many people thought, Mimi and Joe had started becoming friends even before going to the Digital World, so in the picture she was standing next to Joe and holding his arm smiling. Joe, who was always a little taller than Mimi even then, was forced to lean down a bit by Mimi's grip and actually had an awkward look on his face. Mimi smiled thinking about the time they first actually bonded, a time she wasn't sure Joe held in just as high regard, but was extremely special to her.

_Flashback_

_Mimi and her group were returning to camp from a hiking trip lead by Joe. Mimi, who was sort of tired fom all the walking, was a bit behind the rest of the group. When they were walking over a stream of water, Mimi accidently slipped on a rock._

_"Ah!" she screamed as she slipped. She managed to get across, but she noticed that her ankle felt funny and she couldn't walk well on it, forcing her to sit down._

_Joe, who was extremely nervous about leading the group, actually saw her slip and was worried. Once he saw her on the ground though the first thing on his mind was "Crap, crap, CRAP!" He told the other students to go on ahead since the camp was close and he immediately ran over to Mimi._

_"What happened?" Joe asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"I think so," Mimi replied, "I just twisted my ankle slightly."_

_Shoot, Joe thought. His first time leading a camp, it wasn't even a day in and already there was an injury! Joe took things like this very seriously, so he knew that he had to do something to help. He turned around so his back was facing her and hunched over._

_"Get on my back," Joe said, "I'll carry you."_

_Mimi started blushing a bit. She didn't have any friends at the camp yet except for Izzy, who she only spoke to a few times, so Joe reaching out to her was big in her eyes. She slowly got on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe made sure he had a good hold on her and then slowly rose up and began walking the rest of the way to the camp._

_"Um," Mimi started, her heart racing for some reason, "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."_

_"I know," Joe said, "I had to mark you on the checklist on the bus."_

_"Oh... right..." Mimi looked down feeling a little silly now. How did she forget that?_

_"I'm Joe Kido by the way," Joe said with a smile._

_"Joe Kido... that has a nice ring to it." Mimi stated._

_"Thanks. Um, I think Mimi Tachikawa sounds pretty as well."_

_"R, really?" Mimi asked, getting a nod from Joe, "Thank you Joe," she said smiling, now resting her head on his shoulder. Unknown to her, Joe's face was bright red right now._

_A few minutes later they arrived at the camp. Thankfully no one ratted Joe out, so the teachers weren't waiting for him._

_"Um, we're here Mimi," Joe said._

_"Oh, right," Mimi said now getting off of Joe's back. It looked like they were both sad about the separation, because they were both looking down for a few seconds. "Thanks for..." Mimi began._

_"Oh, it was nothing. Really," Joe said quickly, "I'm the camp counsilor, so..."_

_"No, it is a big deal!" Mimi said suddenly, shocking Joe a bit._

_"Huh?"_

_"You are the camp counsilor, so that means I need to be able to depend on you!"_

_"Um... right..." Joe said, feeling the pressure Mimi was putting on him. Mimi went up to him and hugged him, shocking Joe even more._

_"I am counting on you," Mimi said sweetly, actually making Joe's heart melt slightly, "So don't let me down, Joe Kido."_

_"I, I won't," Joe stuttered, face turning red again, "Ever."_

_Mimi let go of Joe and walked off to her tent. She stopped a bit away from Joe and turned to him, "I'm holding you to that," she said before turning to walk off to her tent, leaving Joe horribly confused as to what happened._

_End Flashback_

Mimi picked up the picture and looked at it, comparing the Joe then to the Joe she saw today. Back then she would have never thought Joe would grow up to be so cool. The Joe then was a germaphobe, sort of timid, awkward around girls, and panic prone. The Joe she saw today was nothing like that thirteen year old from summer camp. This Joe, now about twenty years old, hadd a motorcycle, he was bold, and he seemed a lot calmer. This was the first time she had seen him since three years ago, and even then he was a little awkward still. Mimi thought it was amazing how much he had changed. She put the picture on her shelf and went to her bed and lied down with a peaceful smile on her face.

"I only have you for a month," Mimi said to herself, "But I plan to make the most of that month. It'll be just like old times."

* * *

Unknown to Mimi, Joe was in his hotel room also looking at a picture of him and Mimi at summer camp. He set it down and walked over to the window looking at the moon.

"Just like old times..." he said to himself, thinking about the day he had planned for Mimi tomorrow.


End file.
